The present invention relates to a four stroke single cylinder combustion engine starting system. The invention is particularly useful for, but not necessarily limited to, starting systems with relatively small starter motors typically used on low cost vehicles such as motorcycles and the like.
Starting systems for combustion engines used in vehicles and the like typically have a relatively large direct current starter motor coupled to a crank shaft. Conventional starting systems have an ignition switch that controls a solenoid that selectively electrically connects the starter motor to a heavy duty battery. When the engine is required to be started, a user actuates the ignition switch to energize the solenoid thereby connecting the starter motor to the battery. As a result, the starter motor rotates the crank shaft which in turn moves one or more pistons in respective cylinders of the engine to thereby attempt to start the engine.
When considering single cylinder engine starting systems that are often used in low end motorcycles such as mopeds, relatively expensive starting systems with starter motors are reluctantly used and are sometimes replaced with a kick-starting device. The reason for the expense of starting systems with starter motors is because a relatively large torque is usually required to start the engine. To provide this large torque, a relatively large starter motor and large heavy duty battery are required for conventional combustion engine starting systems.